


Illuminated

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disability, Everyone is older here, F/F, FFXV Spoilers, Fix-It, Friendship, GeLuNyx, Gen, GentiaLuna, IgNoct, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Married IgNoct, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, The Oracle is totally in a loving relationship with Gentiana and Nyx, established relationship(s) - Freeform, lunyx, married older ignoct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: Illuminated: Ignis and Luna meet for the first time, introductions long overdue when they heard about each other nearly their entire lives. The Oracle offers the strategist a miracle though it would be up to the advisor to accept it. FFXV spoilers. Spoiler heavy.Surrender: Ignis never slept with Noctis with full clarity before, sight restored, it felt like their first time. I love you’s and sex have to taste a little different from time to time.Enigma: Nyx pays a visit to Luna's quarters, he never wanted to return to the Lucian King's side, for he was always left out of the loop.One more chapter remains. A million notes of gratitude to letshareapapou from tumblr for writing the first two chapters with me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rueruerue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rueruerue/gifts).



> Canon divergence. During the time skip. Don’t care what actually happened. Inconvenient time skips with someone just waking up to die is stupid, not cool to be that meta so fix-it fic. Not written in a way to downplay disabilities with instant cure, but I’m curious about the extent of Luna’s powers and what about her makes her stand out from other Oracles before her. Like in what way? Why? Also, I wanted to write about those two meeting and becoming friends. Despite how I weep for my fave being severely mutilated, possibly encountered periods of reoccurring trauma, and despite his pragmatism, questioned his role in difficult time of uncertainty, I would never take away his accomplishments. Ever. Ignis could’ve ended up an asshole, but he seemed to be stronger for it. He overcame what he could in the time that probably would’ve left him behind and I’m so damn proud of him. This is just a drabble focusing on friendship and musing over Luna’s abilities, so please no harsh criticism there. I’m fine with writing Ignis blind though it’s hard writing from that perspective.
> 
> Here, Ignis had been blind for ten years. Luna had been unable to meet up with the chocobros until now. Recuperating from her severe injuries and nearly pushed herself beyond spiritual exhaustion that meant the end of her existence, she had worked behind the scenes with the Resistance while maintaining a low-presence off the Empire’s grid. @letshareapapou wrote this with me and made it better by including a thing.

_Suddenly my eyes are open,_  
_Everything comes into focus, oh,_  
_We are all illuminated,_  
_Lights are shining on our faces, blinding_  
_We are, we are, blinding,_  
_We are, we are, blinding_  
- “Illuminated” by Hurts

- 

High heels click-clacked on marble and the sound reverberated throughout the corridor. Someone was approaching. The source behind the sound was in stride and made no attempt to mask their presence. The heels came to a halt.

Ignis lifted his head. He came to the room for solitude, hoping to distance himself from the clamorous atmosphere. Even the smallest sound carried a deafening echo. He cracked open a book he hadn’t touched in a long time and sought for an escape from reality.

“It’s been some time, Count Scientia.”

The advisor rose to his feet, the book he had on his lap fell with a thud. The sudden movement left him momentarily disoriented. He braced himself on the plush chair’s arm, forcing himself to collect his bearings. The melodious and airy voice was undeniable, it could only belong to one person.

“Lady Lunafreya,” Ignis managed to speak, his tongue like cotton in his mouth. It was a most unexpected visit. Releasing the chair, he bowed, “It has been a while. Have you been well?”

A moment of silence rolled by and the Oracle’s tone sounded apologetic, if Ignis dared suspect, awkward, “Ah, yes, I am. And yourself?” Perhaps defining their state of minds was a difficult task.

“I…” Ignis was stunned. The last time he had seen of Luna, it had been at Altissia. They never met personally, but Noctis had spoke fondly of the both of them. Ignis had anticipated that he would be able to meet Luna at the wedding.

The Floating City of Water and Light was no more and the Oracle was presumed dead. That was until she reached out to Noctis and promised to meet with him soon. Her survival was the only good news to come out of Accordo’s capital.

The advisor lost his sight there and before it had been stripped of him, he witnessed tremors and tidal waves consuming life in the city. The world had been brought into ruin before his very eyes. It all but came to an end. Many lives perished that day, marking the beginning of other souls that joined them and continuing to perish still.

“I’ve been through better days, Good Lady. Perhaps a good omen will smile upon me now that you granted me your presence.”

Luna’s heels echoed softly on the carpet until she touched the advisor’s shoulder. “I beg to differ. It brings me great joy to be in your presence, my lord. Our introductions came a decade too late.”

Ignis didn’t know how to respond so he bowed his head a bit. Lady Lunafreya, proud to be in the presence of someone like himself? Such praise was… unexpected. If it had been years ago, he would’ve taken it as pity and it would’ve been a bitter impression. But the advisor had grown and thrived, and he refused be beaten down like a dog again.

Countless hours of training and exploring, failure and triumph, he owed most of it to his friends. When times were dark, they were his light.

“May I?” And soft, cool hand touched his glasses briefly.

“Of course.” The scars brought him little comfort, but they were a part of him nonetheless.

Luna removed his glasses and placed them down on a table. She was much shorter than he, but at that moment, Ignis felt small in comparison. She was the Oracle of the legends and he was a kingdom’s humble servant.

This was the first time they had met face to face, so to speak.

Luna’s gentle caresses revered the marred flesh. Whatever she may have thought upon laying her gaze on him, Ignis couldn’t distinguish it from her touch. The Oracle was exceedingly benevolent.

Unlike others who had gazed upon him, she didn’t tremble once. It was done in silence and he appreciated that no apologies were uttered. Etro knew how many of those he endured.

To what purpose did she have? To what end? The incident and recuperation was traumatizing in itself, but he came to terms with the permanent impairment.

Finally, she cupped Ignis’ face.

“If I said that your sight could be restored, what would you say?”

Ignis’ eyes widened. He couldn’t believe it. “I… I wouldn’t know what to say, to be honest,” he confessed sadly. Even when Ignis consoled his friends that his sight may one day return to him, he knew they were lies. But he was devastated nonetheless. He never wanted them to argue over his well-being and staying though his heart’s desire was to remain, he could’ve conceded in grace if he was in the way. “There was nothing that the healers could do.” Potions scalded him and advanced medicine couldn’t return his vision.

Luna giggled, brushing a digit beneath an eye. “You underestimate a Oracle’s prowess. I’m not simply a healer. I came expecting to sense your suffering the moment I arrived at Nihilsomno. I found none. Forgive me, I should’ve believed in our mutual friend.” She paused. “Noctis speaks fondly of you. He built you palaces and cathedrals in the form of paragraphs. He never ceased to express how amazing you truly are. I thank you and the Crownsguard from the bottom of my heart for being there for him.”

Ignis’ face grew hot. He hadn’t been aware that Noctis discussed him openly with Luna. He never expected anyone, never mind the Oracle, to thank him. He had his struggles still, but he long graduated from the use of a cane. Sarcasm became a weapon when people forgot he was blind. Other senses: taste, smell, hearing, touch, became vital tools in navigating through the darkness.

“I love him unconditionally and I can confirm the sentiment for Gladiolus and Prompto. I also know you do as well, my lady.”

“You need not be embarrassed. I apologize for being unable to attend the wedding.” She teased, patting a cheek. “But Noctis’ love hasn’t waned at all since then, has it?”

The advisor wasn’t going to tell Luna that it had been a hasty ceremony during a period where Noctis and Ignis had thought that day would be their last. They survived the crisis, naturally, and Noctis laughed about a second ceremony as a ‘do-over’ once the world is saved. That was two years ago. But Ignis never regretted the decision, the union was bound to happen sooner or later. He knew Noctis loved him and didn’t need sight to detect otherwise.

Ignis withdrew from the Oracle, clearing his throat. “You were saying about restoring my sight?”

“I’ve honed my magic during my time in the sanctum.” Luna’s voice was hopeful. “If you wish it, your sight can be returned to you. I can undo what had been done.”

Had this proposition arrived ten years ago, the advisor would’ve welcomed this easily. Luna was no longer a neophyte and occupied her office long enough to offer expertise in the area. Hesitation stilled his tongue, but he believed in her good intentions.

“Did Noctis ask you to do this?” The words came out dryly, Ignis didn’t know if he was going to collapse or fall into a fit of hysteria. He had thought Noctis appreciated his efforts and role in the war, given ten years had passed. Did his husband carry his doubts still? Staggering, he pressed a hand to his forehead. A migraine crept on him, they were frequent but manageable nuisances. Minor inconveniences that followed him since the accident.

“Never.” Luna was at his side and took his arm. “I’m asking you.” She took his hand in his. “This matter pertains to you alone.”

Ignis turned his head to where Luna stood. He sensed that she was telling the truth. There was no need to feel her features or ask her to repeat herself. “Is that right?”

“There are things that our valiant King of Light doesn’t have to know,” the Oracle admitted with a hint of mischief in her tone, “and what we discussed will remain between us unless you wish to share it.” She squeezed his hand, her empathy was astounding. “I didn’t mean to offend or to suggest that you’re impeding on our progress. You’re an absolutely invaluable strategist and a skilled combatant in your own right. But please understand that I wouldn’t offer my healing so lightly if I didn’t think it could be done.”

He could regain his sight.

“I…” Ignis’ heart was heavy; he could scarcely formulate a proper response. “I need more time to think this over.” The advisor bit down on his lower lip before hastily adding, “I promise it won’t take long.”

Luna patted his hand. “Take as much time as you need, Count.”

It came to Ignis’ attention that Lady Lunafreya didn’t arrive at the Lucian Base for a leisurely visit. That much was clear after a brief reunion with the former allies she found in the head mechanic and the ex-Niflheim commodore Dragoon that she once traveled with. Her attendant, Gentiana and Glaive bodyguard, Nyx Ulric, accompanied the Oracle. Even after ten years, the Empire tirelessly sought for the young woman’s death after Altissia. The Oracle’s survival went widely unconfirmed for the sake of her safety and as a consequence, followers of the faith wept unknowing or prayed for her return. Here, Luna’s presence received high-standing ovation as though she never had bowed out of society.

“Hey Ignis,” Noctis greeted as the sound of chair legs scraped against wood before groaning. “How’re you holding up?”

The advisor tilted his head. Conversations merged into themselves after the conclusion of the Oracle’s sermon. “Invigorated. Lunafreya’s silence may had been involuntary, but those in attendance are motivated by her words.”

“Yeah, had to take a couple pages out of her book. I have a long way to go with convincing people to follow Noctis the person than just the whole King of Light thing they’re obsessed with.”

“You’ll get there, Noct. It took you a total of five years to earn the respect of the mercenaries we had to hire. Because of you, The Kennel is a campsite that could be entered without fear of retaliation.”

When the Resistance were losing many soldiers to the onslaught of fighting, it was clear that the volunteer armies, mostly comprised of civilians with farm tools, weren’t going to win the war. Private armies were lured by the promise of Gil and access to ancient treasure in the ruins. The situation was tense, especially with Lucians, and even medics were being attacked when they walk in the camp. The king resolved all of this without resorting to violence.

Noctis laughed, “So much faith in me.”

Faith.

Ignis turned his face over to the voice.  
“Do you… still have faith in me?”

Noctis made a low exclamation of surprise in the back of his throat. “What? Of course I do, it never went anywhere.” He clasped the advisor’s hand between his own. “Where’s this coming from?”

Ignis sighed. Where indeed? “Apologies… Lady Lunafreya’s visit has thrown me a bit off-course.”

“She tends to do that.” There was a gentle tone in his voice, a history there that not even distance could take sway. Their destinies were intertwined, after all. “But Ignis,” he began, pressing the advisor’s hand to his lips. “You’re you. You’ve always been this unstoppable force, that’s not gonna change. Not by a long shot.”

“Thank you…”

Noctis patted Ignis’ hand as he changed the subject. “So, uh, what did the two of you talk about? The first thing Luna asked was where you were and ran off.” He huffed, “Then she refused to say anything about it. Can you believe that?”

Ignis smirked as he put his coffee to his lips before finding that it had went cold. Luna did stay true to her word of involving outsiders in their conversation. “A tragedy. If only I reined your burning desire for knowledge and directed it eating greens instead. You can certainly make do with that diet.”

“You’ll tell me, wouldn’t you?” Noctis took Ignis’ cup. “Let me get you a refill. You barely touched it and let it get cold.”

“And why do you presume I would indulge you, my beloved instigator?”

“Because I can do things you can’t imagine. Things that you love and beg for…”

A shiver shot up the advisor’s spine when the king’s warm breath caressed the nape of his neck. How did he do that without him noticing? Ignis kept his composure as he crossed his arms, contemplative.

“It has been some time since a man offered to get me a drink.” Ignis shook his head. He doubted that his husband fell for the yielding act. “My, I do believe your negotiating skills could use some work.”

“Mmm, let me practice on you?” Noctis hummed, fingers playing over the top of Ignis’ jacket collar, just barely skimming his neck as they did so. The advisor was certain it was written all over his face, the desperate need to pull Noctis close and take him there, to hold him under and never release him, a siren’s call. The world was only ever composed of them two in these moments.

“Your Majesty, the Council have reached a impasse and are requesting for your input on the matter.

Until it broke. Noctis shifted, "Yeah. All right. I’ll be there soon.”

Ignis listened in silence as the guard’s footsteps echoed away. Noctis released a irritated breath.

“Sorry, Specs.” He said, sounding regretful. The king planted a kiss on the scar that engulfed his left eye. Ignis pulled back before realizing what he had done. It must’ve been the old nickname that brought up a wave of feelings.

There was a pregnant pause.

“Sorry, should’ve warned you…” Noctis trailed off, voice tight. Ignis felt horrid. He shouldn’t had pulled away from the touch. Noctis has always accepted his scars.

“No, you were merely being affectionate. I apologize. I’m just very… distracted.” He winced. What a hollow excuse.

“Okay.” Noctis said easily, or he tried, sounding meek for the first time in years. He stood up, the metal in his outfit jingle as he did so. “Ignis, you’ll talk if something’s eating you, right?”

Ignis didn’t hesitate. “Of course, Noct.”

“All right…” Noctis said quietly, “Well, I’ll see you soon, okay?”

The advisor bowed his head in a nod. “Of course.” Again, he listened to the sound of footsteps, closing his eyes as they faded away. Ignis sat for awhile longer, quiet. The coffee was left cold.

Why did change feel like the end, no matter what form it took?

Sight was a distraction, images flickered and memory could only process so much. Ignis wasn’t born blind but sight was the very obstruction that disallowed him from connecting with others emotionally. He wasn’t Gladiolus or Prompto who could easily charm acquaintances. Ignis was eloquent in social skills but at a cool and detached level of professionalism.

Relying on his other senses were a distraction as well. He could detect a number of things he couldn’t before and pick up the change of tone in a person’s voice. Perhaps it was because of his impairment that he connected with his husband on a more profound basis. Noctis spoke more and was exceedingly considerate in including him. It took him a while with Gladiolus and Prompto coming to the advisor’s defense; Noctis got the message. Ignis lived in darkness but he never felt alone.

Would restoration of his sight divide them again? He couldn’t bear drifting apart from Noctis again.

The advisor knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Ignis entered and closed the door behind him, his sightless gaze leveled to the floor.

“Ignis…” Noctis breathed.

The chief strategist followed the source of the voice and reached out to the king. He had done this many times though initially, Noctis had to guide him. Ignis eventually figured it out. The king’s beard was coarse against the advisor’s palm so he gravitated to the long tendrils of hair that was carried volume and was like fine silk. He leaned in and laid his lips upon his lover’s.

Ignis kissed him repeatedly, each one more desperate than the last. He felt like he’s falling apart. “Noctis, I need you.” He breathed against his lover’s lips.

Noctis’ body was strung tight as a wire coil against Ignis’ but the pleading was an instant reaction, he was on the advisor like lightning, tenderness forgotten. All teeth and claws, hands digging into Ignis’ sides as he push him down into the bed. Jacket buttons went flying as Noctis’ fingers dug possessively in the material. He bit down hard on his neck, in a spot where it can be seen. Ignis cried out, hands fisting Noctis’ thin shirt as he bucks into the pain, the pleasure exploding behind his eyelids.

I want it to be there when I have my sight back. To know this was real, he thought desperately. The moment forgotten when Noctis distanced himself by a fraction to cup Ignis’ cock. The zipper slid down easily and Ignis shook at the his lover’s determination.

Noctis doesn’t seem too concerned with removing with his own clothes as he pulling Ignis’ cock hard, jerking him tight in his fist. Ignis’ moans were aborted by Noctis’ fingers plunging them into his mouth. The lube is too far away at this point, and so are they, Ignis’ mouth and tongue wrapped around the digits.

Noctis had fallen into a deep slumber, but not after sending wave after wave of compliments and sweet somethings while trembling from the euphoria. Ignis had smiled and curled up around him, running the back of his fingers on Noctis’ stomach. It almost felt criminal when Ignis left a trail of affectionate kisses as Noctis succumbed to sleep, but the king laced his fingers around his advisor’s. Ignis drew blanket around their warm forms. It was as though they belonged there, tangled in each other’s arms.

Ignis lifted their joined hands before bestowing a gentle kiss on his lover’s palm. He did the same on Noctis’ cheek. “I’d hate to leave you when you’re resting peacefully like this…” The advisor reluctantly unclasped their hands to get dressed.

Ignis had found his answer and he was afraid for it.

Ignis made his way to Luna after a quick shower, hair still damp. It was nightfall by then, judging by the little activity sans the guards who greeted him in passing. The halls stood empty and the advisor thanked every deity named for it, he was a mess. He was terrified, hands shaking as he slid them over familiar walls.

“Hello.”

Ignis jumped, an involuntary yelp escaped his lips as he turned around to face the voice. It was the Oracle herself. She found him. He placed a hand over his pounding heart, willing it to calm down. The advisor cannot recall the last time someone managed to sneak up on him like that. Was he losing his edge?

“I’m so sorry. Did I surprise you?” An orange-yellow glow inched in the advisor’s limited vision. A lantern, he presumed, the Oracle was carrying one to navigate the dark halls.

“No,” he gasped, shaking his head. Ignis mentally scolded himself, what he didn’t need was a heart attack in his mid-thirties. Though had this been an assassin, that would be beyond his concerns. “My apologies if my reaction frightened you, Lady Lunafreya.”

“Well… Good night, my lord…”

“My lady, wait a moment. I’ve thought over your proposition. I’d like to receive your healing.”

“Then let us get started.”

The Oracle led the advisor to the infirmary so she could call upon the gods and concentrate a large amount of raw energy in private. Ignis had thought it was the two of them until Luna announced that Gentiana was in the room. The Astral was an elusive figure beyond the advisor’s senses, almost feinting with reality itself.

“Gentiana will assist me.” Luna explained as she guided Ignis to a bed, she centered his head on a pillow. “As my Messenger, her duty is to monitor our vitals during the process.”

“Is… this a dangerous ritual?”

“You shall feel no pain.” The Oracle said simply, almost as she was ignoring his question.

“That’s not what I asked.”

“It’s not in my desire to see any living thing suffer. But the suffering of this world is all that consumes us. You’re safe.” Her fingers were like a tundra against his flesh. “Close your eyes. I will call on the gods now.”

White magic was summoned and the advisor felt the Oracle intimately addressing the bundle of deadened nerves behind his eye sockets. The cool waves of amiable power soothed the areas where his migraines ailed him. The physical trauma, real or imagined, was streaming off his body in increments. He had envisioned that the Oracle would chant sacred passages of healing verbatim but she was silent.

Gentiana’s voice sounded distorted and lethargic to the advisor’s ears. He strained to listen though her words were to the Oracle alone. “In healing a living creature, it is a matter of connections. Follow its currents and eddies… Stretch out. Ignore distractions and focus on the breach that must be sealed, Lunafreya.”

The ritual went on like that for hours, Luna examining and transforming every cell that caught her attention. Ignis remained motionless under the Oracle’s clammy and quivering hands. Gentiana gave her sagely advice. Light shined at its brightest behind the advisor’s atrophied pupils. It dissipated and Ignis felt almost greedy with the loss of the stellar magic that embraced the two of them. But if he could be so forward, it felt like everything clicked into place and he was entitled to his disbelief should he need to fall back on it.

“I have never witnessed such a intense wound. Not since I strode upon Tenebrae’s ashen surface. I do not know how you endured. Your sight was torn away, brutally and quickly, but your spirit remained strong.” Luna admitted, sounding short of breath, but the smile in her tone was evident. “There. I have restored what had been stripped from you.”

Ignis opened his eyes to find a haggard Tenebraean Oracle hovering over him. Luna panted, her brow was drenched with sweat. The sands of time truly changed her despite Ignis being her junior by only two years. There were dark crescents and wrinkles around her eyes, demonstrating the hard life she embarked and the recovery from Altissia had not been an easy one. A faint sliver of a scar resided on her left cheek. The color had been drained from her gaunt face. If the healing exerted this much out of her, the advisor would hate to imagine her time training in the sanctum, hiding from the world who wished her death.

Despite all those disconcerting details, a holy light surrounded her. She was both a fierce god and a benevolent goddess filled with love.

Luna was young, but her amethyst eyes carried the weight of centuries behind them.

The blonde no longer donned on the pure white dress of her office. No, instead, Luna was cloaked in onyx robes, the front sprinkled in ash and her bosom doused with crimson, fit for a funeral. It was as though she had been in a period constant mourning and the flowy sash around her shoulders mirrored the fleeting deaths she couldn’t prevent. She, too, had been inflicted with wounds, emotionally and physically, her heart was fixed at the sleeves.

It was too much for Ignis to bear. Even as grainy and unfocused as she appeared in his line of vision, Ignis felt as he was peering straight into Prompto’s photos during development. The advisor read into the silhouettes and lines in the Oracle’s face and he knew there was suffering.

“Can you see me? Truly see me?”

“Yes…” He murmured, studying his savior.

Luna’s smile fell. “I apologize, but that was all I could do.” She traced the excess scar tissue, it remained intact despite the healing.

“I’ve made my peace with the scars.” He slowly sat up.

“Nothing fills me with greater joy than…” The young Oracle began before a wail escapes her. The source of her torment was unknown until she clutched at her eyes. Gentiana was immediately by her and embraced Luna close to her waist.

“Are you all right?” Ignis inquired, alarmed.

“Yes…” Luna declared after a moment, her eyes were filmy with tears and eyelids fluttered weakly to keep them at bay. “Just a little exhausted. We were up all night and it is morning now.” Her fists were balled up in the attendant’s skirt.

Ignis found it unusual by how Luna was lying. To complain about one’s eyes… The advisor was ashamed, he had pondered on whether or not he should accept her assistance without putting weight on what the Oracle might receive in return. He had always gave, but he took a part of Luna away from her. It was equivalent exchange.

“You should rest.” Gentiana interjected, with advice Ignis wanted to sound off on, as she stroked her mistress’ hair. “Need I have the Glaive accompany you so you don’t run off? You never did listen to my counsel.”

Luna looked Ignis’ way, possibly reading the concern off the advisor’s face. Her smile was the moon at its brightest hour as she nuzzled into Gentiana’s waist.

“I don’t know what you are implying, I’ve always listened and minded my bedside manners.” Luna postulated, a sultry tone in her voice as she suggestively looked up at her Messenger. “But if you must insist, I’ll comply if you join us, Gentiana.” The Astral Messenger was appalled by the comment before the Oracle laughed, “No, I’m much too tired to do anything. Nyx might be disappointed by the lack of challenge and stimulation though.”

Luna sat back with a sigh, stretching as she removed herself from Gentiana’s embrace. Ignis didn’t miss the way her hands trembled as she clasped them together in her lap.

There was so much to see… Ignis had forgotten. The shimmer of the metal when it caught the light, the deep purple of the curtains that blew forward with the breeze, and texture…. He’d felt it under his fingers for years, but to see the difference had him speechless. Ignis ran his hand over the wood plating on the bed. It was the same sturdy structure found in the bedroom he shared with Noctis.

How many times did I trace my fingers over the one in our room?

The advisor stood up, slowly walking around the room and just feeling every object in the room. Sight combined with touch had been missed, it felt extraordinary. He was whole.

Luna’s voice rung behind him brought Ignis back. It gave the advisor some reassurance that she recovered a bit from the ordeal. “I think it is time to send Gentiana to fetch Noctis…” She closed her eyes, “He’s about to wake and he’ll wonder where you are.” Lovely light blue, almost purple, irises met his, she smiled. “Wouldn’t it be nice to see the look on his face if you were the first thing he saw today?” She teased, exhaustion on her features not affecting her playful banter.

Ignis swallowed and moved the few steps before taking her hand in his. He kissed her knuckles, savoring the look of surprise on both her and her attendant’s faces.  
“Thank you, Lunafreya…” He said, “I don’t know how to ever repay you.”

Luna cocked her head with a soft look as she took her hand back. “Maybe if you can call me Luna, I’ll accept it as repayment. It would be nice… to have someone else to not be so formal with.”

Ignis smiled, “Of course, Luna.” His mouth shaped the words, lips tracing over them but the sound wasn’t bad. Not at all.

-

“What’s this that you and Luna wanted to drag me out of bed over?”

“You shall see.” Gentiana’s mystical and neutral voice echoed from behind the door.

“Funny. That’s what you said five minutes ago then you blindfolded me.” Noctis groaned. “I gotta find Ignis so can we make this quick?”

“As long as you would like, Your Majesty,” the attendant promised as she opened the door.

Yawning, the king staggered into the room, his hands held up in front front of him, groping his surroundings. Ignis stifled his surprise. Luna didn’t jest when she said Ignis was going to be the first person he’ll see today.

A strip of cloth was draped over Noctis’ eyes, but that wasn’t what caught Ignis’ attention. No, what drawn him was the king’s appearance. Five o'clock shadow of a beard that Ignis often ran his hands over and prickled his face when they kissed. The long, unkempt ebony-almost-graying locks that hugged his face perfectly that often found their way in Ignis’ mouth as they slept. A rumpled dress shirt not properly tucked in his trousers and not fully buttoned was devoid of the elegant regal raiment he usually wore. Ignis had a face to associate a voice to, this was the King of Light, his husband, his Noctis.

“You were never a morning person, were you, Noctis?” Luna laughed softly as she rested her hand on the advisor’s shoulder. “You can take the blindfold off now.”

Noctis removed the cloth as instructed. As he lowered his hand, the king’s gaze fell upon the advisor sitting on the bed. “Ignis…” He breathed between parted lips, his weary eyes filled with longing. “Ignis…”

Oh Shiva, is this how Noctis looked at him? Ignis thought as he kept his face complacent.

“This is the infirmary,” Noctis asked as he searched the room. “Are you sick? Luna, what’s going on?”

“I think Ignis will tell you himself. For now, I must go,” Luna strode up to Noctis’ side with a sweet smile upon her lips. “May you two know happiness. I’ll see you soon, Commander.” On that note she departed with Gentiana following close behind.

“Uh, okay? And what did she mean by that?” Noctis asked Ignis as his eyes darted to the entrance and back.

Noctis’ face had always been the most gorgeous thing Ignis had laid eyes on, he might have confessed it at least once. Deep down, he had worried he’d never see his prince age, that death would take it. The advisor had his sight robbed from it and it left him empty. It was a selfish feeling, it left him bitter, but he hid it well, forgetting the pain and remembering his duty. Staying strong. He feared abandonment and losing out of favor with his friends. He resented being pitied and hated not knowing whether he was to be left behind or not.

“Ignis, Ignis, you’re crying…” A hand wiped away the tears, but Ignis ignored it. Noctis had aged beautifully, a strong jawline and a beard had replaced the soft boyish face his lover had once possessed. The long hair still a bit over his face, stylishly parted, waves of it curling back over his ears. His eyes were the same though, bright and endless like a galaxy.

“I can’t believe I have you.” Ignis whispered, tracing the king’s cheekbone down to his mouth with his fingers. Noctis leaned into the touch. How did I wake up to you every morning and not know? “You’ve aged well, Noctis.” He uttered in reverence as if placed under a spell. His eyes finally met his husband’s and it felt like coming home.

Noctis’ eyes widened, the realization illuminated the deep blues as though a new constellation expanded before him. “You can see?”

Ignis gave him a sly smile, “I do.”

“I’m not dreaming, am I?” The king looked over his shoulder before turning to the advisor. “You see me, yeah? Uh, how many fingers am I holding up?”

The brunet sighed. The raven-haired man held up five fingers, but when he lifted his hand, Ignis felt disoriented. The image filtered to his brain, blurry but cleared up slightly when he focused. “Five. And mind you, I’ve yet to scold you for not tucking in your shirt properly, dear heart.” He scolded, narrowing his eyes.

Noctis pulled him into an embrace, rubbing his back. “Ignis… You can see… Luna, I—” He shook his head, caught in a train of his conflicting thoughts, “I mean, everyone needs to—”

“I’m afraid it’s not entirely restored, but I’m forever in Luna’s debt. I need to wear spectacles.” On instinct he reached up to touch his glasses, but found them missing. He must’ve left them in the bedroom last night.

“I got you covered,” The king reached into his pocket, pulling out a pair of glasses. The lens were clear and the silver frame glinted in the light. Ignis’ old spectacles from the Crownsguard days, a little over ten years ago. “Don’t know how these ended up here, but they’re yours.” He stated as he pushed them on the brunet’s face. “Guess you’re gonna have to wear them for real, huh?”

Ignis felt his heart squeeze at the tender gesture. Noctis made it a habit to carry a spare pair just in case any more chocobos were to snatch him off his face, an event that only occurred once that he never let the advisor live down. Because of the trend the king started, their closest friends followed suit.

“How’s that? Seeing double or whatever?” Noctis shifted from one foot to the other, examining the way Ignis’ eyes followed him.

“I can see you crystal clear. Thank you, Noct.”

Ignis’ vision was slightly above average, one may argue he wore glasses for aesthetics but they served to improve visibility as well. It didn’t bother him that he had to rely on them a little more again.

Noctis swept his tousled hair back, the shorter locks escaped his fingers. “If I knew Luna and Gentiana were gonna spring this on me, I could’ve shaved or something!”

“Oh? Were you neglecting your grooming and feared failing inspection?”

Noctis rolled his eyes with a slightly playful scowl, “Nah, I just didn’t think I would wake up with a Glacian Messenger ordering me around first thing in the morning. I think she pieced together what we did last night.” He shook his head as he touched Ignis’ face. “Besides if I shaved even a tiny square of hair anywhere, you’d notice so my face might be a dead giveaway.”

“That’s because,” Ignis nipped at Noctis’ fingers then kissed them, “my mouth has been everywhere, my dear heart.”

Noctis flushed, pupils dilating, and Shiva, did he look like temptation personified. Ignis wanted to ring out every expression he could. He desired to hide away from the world with his king for days until he’d seen them all and committed them to memory.

“I want to take you on this bed.” Ignis said, breathlessly.

Noctis moved to sit, enclosing both Ignis’ thighs with his own. Eyes closing, the king kissed him. The advisor watched as he did so, taking everything in as Noctis brushed his lips against his.

The king smiled into it, “I forgot you liked to watch.” He joked, seeing Ignis’ eyes were still open.

Ignis flushed, clearing his throat, “Only you.” He whispered as he freed the king’s dress shirt and glided his fingers over the curve of his spine. “Only you,” he repeated and relished the delicious responses that came afterward.

Noctis exhaled desperately before burying his forehead into Ignis’ collarbone. He whimpered, “I want you, sweetheart, gods I do, but we got a meeting about allocating resources in the outlying regions. Gladio and Prompto are coming back today—” Noctis pulled back with a gasp, startling Ignis. The advisor protectively drew his hands up to his lover’s back, curling over him to prevent him from falling. The corners of Noctis’ lips turned upward. “Gladio and Prompto are coming back, Ignis. They’re gonna be so stoked.” He whispered then sniffled, “Fuck. They’re gonna be so happy.” He said quietly, voice wobbling, eyes bright with tears. He pecked Ignis’ lips, the advisor felt them quake. “I love you so damn much.” He declared, fiercely.

Ignis pulled him closer, kissing away a tear, thumb rubbing gently over the tip of the large scar on Noctis’ back. “I love you, too, Noctis. With every fiber of my being.” I couldn’t exist without you.


	2. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rueruerue/ruebirds suggested a sequel so I'm gonna deliver!

Ignis thought sight would be a distraction, a sense that he wouldn’t miss. But he was wrong. He didn’t possess sight when he was intimate with his husband at the start of their romantic relationship but, he went on physical cues: a sigh, a moan, a shiver, or rather his paramour’s bucking hips, to guide him. To add on top of that, superb communication was key to any everlasting relationship.

They haven’t traversed on this realm without it. It took them many years to meet eye to eye and mind to mind to synchronize thoughts and the next course of action. No matter what barriers stood in their way, they always found an alternative.

Ignis cannot summon an alternative to the beautiful display before him.

Noctis’ expressions were enlightening to say the least. Scarlet hues in his eyes gleamed as he ogled the advisor sans a shirt, scanning the creamy skin and lean muscle. He always had Noctis’ eyes on him.

The smoldering gaze empowered Ignis and he wished he could keep it under lock and key in his memory forever.

The Good Lady Oracle bequeathed him a precious gift, indeed. Eye contact was another form of communication, a common language without enunciation or definition, it was ingrained instinct and impulse.

As the married couple engaged in a messy tango leading backwards, Ignis reached up to touch the metal frame of his spectacles and incidentally, brushed against the scar that clawed over his left eye and left its horrific branches past his cheekbone, a brand that would never heal. He hasn’t bothered to examine himself and avoided mirrors thus far, but whatever guilt haunted the both of them, it was minuscule, absent in their moments together. The advisor removed the spectacles in passing, the most natural he could manage. Without them, it would be a little difficult to make out Noctis’ face but Ignis intended to close the distance between them soon enough.

Noctis fell back onto the bed with a grunt, eyes wide at the look on Ignis’ face, even without his sight his husband had always had a piercing gaze, and now that it was back, fully directed at the him, Noctis couldn’t look away.

Ignis’ viridian eyes were still just as shocking as ever, bright and flashing. Skin crinkled at the edges as he smirked,  
“Oh, the things I’m going to do to you.”

Noctis’ face was hard to make out like, but it was impossible not to detect body language or the creaking sounds the bed made.

Ignis watched as he said the words, Noctis’ pupils dilated and he swallowed, licking his lips in response to Ignis’ words, legs parting. The advisor felt a spark of arousal in his stomach at the image his husband made, splayed out on the bed, looking desperate. He leaned in, one knee sliding between Noctis’ legs as he trailed a finger over his lover’s hipbone where his shirt had ridden up, the king trembled under the touch.

“I may have my sight restored, but I want to hear you say it.” He whispered, Noctis’ face was crystal clear in his line of vision, “To beg for it.”

Noctis whimpered, body twitching up with a sob, “Ignis.” His voice breaking beautifully, eyes squeezing shut. “Ignis, _please_.”

Ignis smirked. With his vision returned to him, it was as though he was whole again. But he wasn’t going to rely on his eyes alone because of that fact. Years of experience left him humble and a lesson to not solely rely on his eyes. He baited at the king’s mouth, each kiss a promise that they’re not leaving this bed without being completely satisfied. Noctis moaned and hissed at the lures.

His anticipation got the better of Ignis when Noctis’ shirt buttons were sent flying. Noctis laughed, probably because of Ignis’ reaction or the tiny little buttons that gave way. Ignis growled as he slipped his hands around the king’s shoulders. “I’ll fix that later.”

The shirt fell past Noctis’ arms. As much as Ignis anticipated taking his lovely king, he paused. Broad ink strokes that blemished flesh caught the advisor’s attention. They had began from the left pectoral and extended outward. Ignis pulled the sleeve down to follow the lines. The distinguishing marks ended on his left bicep. A tattoo.

“Where did you get this?” Ignis breathed, prodding at the taut muscles with his fingers. It definitely wasn’t recent and it mirrored Gladiolus’ design. A tribal tattoo that Ignis couldn’t identify.

Geometrical shapes, intricate and numerous to count, made the advisor wonder how long Noctis sat to complete the design and what compelled him to agree to having needles stab at his skin. He detected a sun on his shoulder, it stood out as a symbol of importance somehow.

“Oh. Uh, I forgot to tell you, didn’t I?” The king laughed behind a sheepish smile.

“Forgetfulness is an understatement. There’s no means you had this done overnight.” Ignis sternly reprimanded as he lifted Noctis’ arm. More designs followed and the skin wasn’t tender or blistering red. The tattoo had been there for as long as the couple shared the same bed. Unlike the scars that Ignis revered and counted under his fingers and lips, the tattoo left him momentarily stunned. Tattoos left behind nothing tactile for Ignis to trace when he was without his sight.

Ignis blinked as the realization hit him. Ignis enjoyed the bouts between sex, but Noctis was far the one who initiated. The advisor had thought it was strange there were periods where the king hadn’t, weeks in fact, long enough for each layer of ink to heal.

Noctis smiled up at him as he watched his lover click the pieces into place, the perfect puzzle.

“You little minx,” Ignis growled.

Noctis laughed. “I’m glad you didn’t notice or I wouldn’t have finished the thing.” He groaned as Ignis dug his fingernails lightly up his sides, just enough for his husband to feel it. “H-hey, the sex was always great afterwards!” The king argued, back bending at the attention.

Ignis couldn’t deny it, the buildup tensions were high from the weight of their accumulating responsibilities. The stress relief was heaven. The world melted away between their bodies and it was always fantastic.

“Yes, but you forget one thing, dear heart…” Ignis sung. Noctis squinted with a questioning look, guarded at the dark look in Ignis’ gaze, “Every part of you is mine.” He bit down hard on the middle of Noctis’ tattoo, relishing the sound driven from his lover’s throat, pleasure personified.

Noctis had a preference for biting, it was a known fact that Ignis never failed to exploit. “Was there any doubt, Specs?” He drew his leg between the advisor’s. “Got something for me there or are you just happy to see me?”

Ignis smiled, unveiling a small bottle from his pack. “I’ve kept it warm.”

“For you?” Noctis ran his tongue over his lips.

Ignis hummed. “For you.” His tongue clicked along with the correction. “You’re one lucky man, Noctis Lucis Caelum. I cannot resist pampering you.” He declared huskily as he undid the king’s trousers and ran his fingers over the coarse trail under his navel. “Every once in a while, mind you.”

Noctis blinked, incredulous. “Should I get on my chest or…?”

“No, I have you where I want you…” Ignis staked his claim. Noctis may had a tattoo, but the advisor wanted to leave his own mark on him. Perhaps one that wouldn’t disappear easily.

Instead of the demure expression Ignis sought, Noctis tilted his head. The advisor lifted an eyebrow at this, mind whirling with inquiries. Wasn’t Noctis excited that Ignis would soon ravish him?

“Hey, a thought came to me,” Noctis pecked the scar on the advisor’s lips. Without warning, he pushed Ignis on his back. “You never saw me suck your cock.”

“Subtlety was never your strong suit…” Ignis murmured, dazed as Noctis freed his own shirt before tending to the removal of the advisor’s trousers. The advisor raised his hips and wiggled the trousers and underwear off, kicking them over the side of the bed.

“Never needed it.” The king went on down on his elbows, delicately taking the advisor’s cock in his hand. “I know what I want.” He whispered as he kissed it. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the gentle kisses and light strokes on the advisor’s tightened balls. “You.”

Speed wasn’t Noctis’ objective, but Ignis loved the feeling of the king’s tongue curling around the shaft. Ebony locks fell past his face, but did nothing to impede on the passionate rhythm he had built up. Ignis propped himself on his elbows and swept the wild tendrils into a lazy bun, his grip tightening slightly at Noctis thorough exploration.

Noctis stopped, peering up from the space between Ignis’ legs. “Nothing new, right? I’ve done it before.”

“Seeing you worship my cock is another experience entirely.” Ignis’ face was hot after he said the words. They felt a bit too bold aloud, but Noctis smiled shyly and kissed the head. Ignis felt his heart skip a beat. There was much blindness denied him of. “I’ve missed this…”

“I worship you erryday…” Noctis smirked with Ignis between his lips.

Ignis frowned. He hadn’t heard that grammatical error of everyday in a long time. “That,” he cringed. “That I don’t miss.”

“I dunno, Specs, I think you love it. Erryday…” Noctis husked as he repeated the word against every inch of his cock. He inched closer until his shoulders touched the back of Ignis’ thighs and he held them down firmly. “Erryday…”

Ignis shivered against the king’s warm breath, feeling himself go harder still. “Ahh…”

“Enjoying the view?” Noctis managed out, plump lips sliding back down around the wet head of Ignis’ cock.

Ignis raised the back of his hand to his lips to quell the sound. He was in his mid-thirties by now, pleasure felt like a juvenile feeling. Noctis’ lips around his cock, a tight hole to fuck with reckless abandon. The image he conjured has Noctis in covered strings of cum, dripping off strands of his hair, coating his stomach and thighs. He came hard.

Ignis blinked, his grip tight in Noctis’ hair, cock buried to the hilt in his lover’s mouth. The younger man’s throat relaxed around him. Ignis released him gently.

“Sorry, I am so sorry.” Ignis spluttered, but Noctis looked appeased, lips and cheeks cherry red. His eyes bright and wet, a few tears streaks down his cheeks.

“Was it good?” The king rasped and Ignis blushed, Noctis’ voice raw and gravely from the abuse.

“Exceedingly…” Ignis said honestly, his fingers meant to rub over Noctis’ neck, but they shook uselessly so he patted his tousled hair roughly instead.

Noctis laughed softly, leaning into his hand. “You look a bit lost, sweetheart.”

“‘as good.” Ignis murmured in response, still a bit high from it though Noctis deserved a bit more appreciation than that. He tried again, “It was good.” 

Noctis lit up with pride. “Man, you’re so gone. Wish I brought a camera.”

Don’t even think about it, Ignis wanted to echo, but the words didn’t form outside a thought.

“No.” He said instead with a pointed look, it must’ve had be futile for Noctis bore an impish smile.

Ignis pulled him up and kissed him hard, the contact remained fierce and longing for a while. They chuckled over exchanges about their labored breathing. It gradually turned into a lazy make-out session, easy pecks, noses rubbing over each other, almost like fleeting goodbyes and immediate reunions picking up where the farewells ended.

As Ignis ran a hand over Noctis’ flank, the king made a desperate noise in the back of his throat and Ignis is reminded his husband is still hard and aching. “Shall I return the favor?” he asked.

Noctis blinks back a wave of lust, but that did little to conceal the remnants in his glowing red eyes. “I thought you wanted to…” He trailed off, gesturing to the lube, now laying discarded by Ignis’ hip, all but forgotten in their lip locks.

“Oh, dear heart,” Ignis chided slowly, “You didn’t think I’d only drag _one_ screaming orgasm out of you tonight?” He caressed his lover’s throbbing cock, attentive to Noctis’ face as dark eyebrows knitted together, an agonizing but beautiful display.

“Ah…” The king muttered, thighs shaking, he’s already close. His fingers wound around the sheets as he leaned against the advisor’s collar bone.

Ignis continued the pace, kissing the king’s heated face and offering strings of encouragement.

Noctis thrust hard into the advisor’s fist, crying out.

His release decorated Ignis’ stomach in spurts, a sticky but welcomed mess. Noctis’ fringe was stuck to his face and Ignis kissed at his brow, brushing hair away. Noctis grunted his approval as he brought his arms around him. When he finally removed himself, Noctis bashfully wiped at Ignis’ stomach with a shirt.

Ignis smiled at the shy look on his husband’s face. Noctis’ wasn’t one to use cum as a marker, he’d circle his hand over the head of his cock to catch it or even aim lower, but seeing it soaking up Ignis body was always his undoing. However, Ignis found it endearing. The advisor watched Noctis clean his stomach.

“You’re using your good shirt, love.” He teased, pausing his lover’s hand and leaned in for another kiss. “I love this about you. How flustered you get at marking what’s yours.” He breathed, pecking Noctis lightly on his temple.

The younger man ducked his head. “I dunno. You just look…”

“Claimed. And I enjoy it very much.” He teased the wedding band on his ring finger, it glinted in the light.

Noctis’ eyes fell on it briefly before looking at a similar band on his own finger. “Yeah, don’t wanna make you panic. I don’t want you to let me do it… just because.”

Ignis tilted Noctis’ chin up. “Nothing about this is ever a mess as I will never regret a second of making love to you.”

Ignis pushed Noctis onto the bed lightly, savoring the sweet look of devotion directed his way. The king spread his legs apart so Ignis could fit between them, the advisor watched his lover’s spent cock move at the motion. The advisor licked his lips. Though it was a bit too soon to jump on that, Noctis was still riding on his recent orgasm. Ignis couldn’t resist running his palms up and down over his husband’s hipbone, wrists just barely brushing the course hair curled around his cock. Noctis whimpered.

Ignis shushed him, leaning up to kiss his chin. “I’ll be gentle, dear heart. You’re not quite ready for what I have planned.” And Ignis repeated the motion again, just to see the reaction up close, Noctis’ body jerked this time, his mouth dropped to a whine as he bent his head back.

“Oh, I’ve never seen this look before…” Ignis whispered into Noctis’ neck, hands sliding up the king’s sides.

“Ah, Ig- _nis_.” His voice broke on the second syllable and Ignis was high off it.

Yes, I’m surely going to wring out another orgasm from this man, he thought confidently. Ignis moved for the lubricant.

It was amusing how Hunters come across these curious containers in the world’s current state. Lubricants seemed abundant in supply. Who couldn’t resist collecting bottles of the substance when a certain human need at its most high during the bleakest times? Who can say how many these remained outside Nihilsomno and the allied bases? But there’s normalcy in possessing them somehow.

Ignis poured the liquid on his palm, taking heed to coat his fingers but not to do so sparingly. He wouldn’t want to cause his king unnecessary friction. Noctis’ eyes were as bright as the glossy sheen the lube gave off.

Noctis bit down on his bottom lip as Ignis slipped a finger in his puckered hole, slowly teasing him. The king’s breath was hitched, writhing under the advisor as the older man slipped in a finger at the knuckle. Another finger joined in and the pace increased. Ignis underestimated his lover, Noctis was eager for this.

Noctis closed his eyes, face straining upwards. He let out a low moan when Ignis shoved another finger inside him, biting his lip at the feeling of those digits scissoring him open, the excess lube sliding out his hole and onto the bed. One hand rubbed over his chest, the other fisted the sheets. He wanted to jerk himself off, give Ignis another show, a new repertoire to add in intercourse, but he was so close already. Noctis turned his head, nose pressed into silk, his heartbeat thudding in his ears.

Two skilled fingers made a hard pass over that sweet spot and Noctis let out a cry, body curling to push down onto them, the hand that was dangerously close to his cock scrambled to Ignis’ bicep.

Ignis’ grin was all teeth, watching Noctis’ face contort in pleasure. The king gulped air for a second, hair plastered over his face, still half-shoved into the bed. The advisor watched Noctis’ Adam’s Apple bob as he struggled to pull himself back from the edge.

“You… are a bastard.” His lover heaved, body shaking. Ignis leaned in and kissed his shoulder, stomach grazing the king’s reddened cock head. He withheld a chuckle at the sound Noctis made. “I hate you so much.” He gasped, turning his face toward the advisor, the glare he sent fell flat.

“Of course you do, my love.” Ignis laughed, adding another finger and thrusts them slowly back in, catching Noctis’ open-mouthed whine. He fucked them hard into that tight heat as their lips meet, Noctis clawed into his arm.

Ignis felt Noctis’ hole give, a bit loose over his three fingers. He kisses Noctis’ cheek as he pulls back, eyes leaving his lover’s face to watch his fingers slid out, groaning at the sight. It was fascinating to watch the king’s wet and dripping hole wide with the advisor’s thorough probing before recovering. Ignis teased his fingers around the edge, unable to resist pushing one back in slowly watching it being sucked in. His cock twitched hard.

“Ignis.” Nails dug into his bicep hard, urgency high in his tone, “Ignis, I need you. _Now_. No more fucking teasing.” Noctis’ rough and deep voice did a number of things on Ignis. If he was a lesser man, his cock would be shoved into that inviting heat in one thrust. But of course, he’s a gentleman. He’ll take his time.

“Noct…” Ignis savored the name on his lips like it was a divine dish. This had been his intention all along and it didn’t take much for Noctis to be brought to the edge. He allowed the younger man ample time to stew things over to full completion.

The advisor swept his hand over the younger man’s chest and torso, slick with sweat, cum, and lube. He hovered over Noctis’ thighs, raising his leg and left behind feverish kisses down to his calves.

“Noct…” He revered the variation of the name once more as he closed the distance between them. Guiding his erect cock against the king’s tight ass, Ignis maintained a composite void of impatience, “I’m going to take you now…”

Noctis’ pupils dilated, breathing heavily as he looked up to Ignis. His body couldn’t quite contort to move towards Ignis, laying flat on his back with one leg posed over his husband’s shoulder but he made a 'come here’ gesture.

“You’ve always had me.” The fact ended on a gasp, Ignis’ wet cock rubbed over his twitching hole was a bit distracting. Ignis leaned into the one-armed embrace, cock sliding just over the hole. He ground down hard as he breathed into Noctis’ shoulder, the hand on his back dug in sharply. Noctis’ whimpers sent shivers up his spine. “Iggy, Iggy, please you gotta… I need you to—”

Ignis felt his heart race, Noctis sounded so young, back when the world made sense, before Noctis was pushed into it. Ignis pulled back, Noctis looked so different, but the bright-eyed expression he gave Ignis was still the same.

I’ve missed you, Ignis thought.

“I love you.” He said instead, pushing his cock in slowly, the head easing in the tight entrance.

Ignis rocked his hips gently at first, adjusting to the new position and and familiarizing himself with Noctis squeezing him with another perspective. He increased the pace, hitting his husband’s prostrate in the right places, Noctis’ escalating moans were indicators to follow up on. The appeased sounds he would make weren’t any different than the other times they had sex, but seeing and hearing made this a treat. He moved his hands to Noctis’ thighs and moved his hips.

The king’s back arched and he met with Ignis’ gratuitous thrusts, his leg trembled on the advisor’s shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut, one hand seizing the bed sheets under him and the other over his cock. He began stroking himself as if to contain himself a little longer until Ignis came.

Beads of sweat dropped off the advisor’s forehead, the man under him his own undoing. He leaned over to kiss the calf resting on his shoulder, only to exhale sharply against it. I’m close, Ignis thought, drowning further in the light of his life.

Ignis watched, drinking in the sight of his husband stroking his cock, back arched, his mouth open on a moan as he fisted himself hard. His hand was glistening with cum, the sight made Ignis drive himself into Noctis harder with a possessive growl. He watched the king’s mouth curve upward with a smile, his eyes opening to almost pits of endless black, the blue just a ring around them.

“Like what you see?” Noctis huffed through a grin, closing his eyes again to cry out as Ignis circled his hips and thrust in hard, hitting his prostate.

“Always.” Ignis praised, his fingers leaving bruises as he buried himself again and again into that heat with a snarl, thrusts uneven and jerky.

The king’s hand moved suddenly to the back of his neck. Ignis looked up, watching Noctis’ mouth part on a silent scream. Cum splattered over their chests, warm and wet. Ignis grunted as his husband squeezed him tight. His lips pressed to Noctis’ heaving chest he shoved himself in to the root, balls slapping hard as he came with a cry, fingers clawing at his husband’s thighs as he rode out his orgasm.

They remained together for a moment longer until Ignis drifted apart, nearly collapsing on the king. Cum spilled out of Noctis and dribbled in a pool beneath him. There wasn’t much Ignis could do, but tremble while Noctis reached out to run his fingers through chestnut locks and plant kisses the advisor’s face. They were hasty and almost sloppy, but not at all unpleasant.

Ignis found a haven on the king’s lean chest and settled there while the two of them laid on the bed together, panting and spent, sticky with sweat and their release as they caught their breath.

“That was…” Ignis was normally the better of the two at summoning words, but now, his tongue failed to form any to describe the experience. His mind was in a fog and all he could think about was loving Noctis until the break of dawn.

“Round two?” Noctis almost said immediately, expectant even.

“And how many rounds until you’re satisfied, dear heart?” Ignis tilted his head upward to frown, but found Noctis’ lips connect to his forehead.

Noctis made a sultry growl in the back of his throat. “Ask me after round two and I’ll tell you.” He brought Ignis closer to chest, pecking the scar over his eye. “When it comes to you, Specs, I can keep going until there’s no more life in me.”

“I do hope you’re joking.” A mortifying idea that Ignis dared not attempt. Noctis’ sense of humor tended to be on the morbid side.

“Nope! Dead serious.” Noctis smirked before eyeing his lover, batting his long lashes. “I can always take over, you know…”

Ignis rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, smiling. “You’re like a pup, Noct. If you had a tail, it would be wagging non-stop right now.”

“I’m not hearing a no,” Noctis took Ignis’ hand, the one bearing the wedding band, and kissed the back of his hand. “I get it. Later.” He winked, or at least his attempt at it, with both eyes. Ignis had forgotten that trait.

Noctis eased into a more comfortable position, on his side, not quite ready to remove himself from the embrace. If Noctis had things his way, he would never let Ignis leave the bed. Ignis’ eyes flickered on the tattoo, the origin of it was an enigma still. Noctis yawned, but sleep wasn’t close in reach for him.

“May I ask what possessed you to have a tattoo? I never thought you had the patience.” Everyone had witnessed the King’s Shield when the eagle was etched on his back and arms, Gladiolus testified it had been an agonizing process but worth it in the end.

Noctis shrugged, glancing at his arm. “Or the pain tolerance. Hurt like hell.”

Ignis touched it, circling around the sun. “What’s the significance of it?”

Noctis laced his fingers with Ignis’, resting their hands on the mark. “Took your guys’ advice on getting to know our guests in Nihilsomno. We house some respected leaders from Galahd and even though the villagers lost their home long before we lost Insomnia, they believe in the tale.”

Ignis’ fingers curled around the shoulder, uncomfortable. “About the King of Light and the Oracle?”

“Yeah. That one.” Noctis confirmed, somberly. “Well, they got a tale of their own just like it. They told me they expected someone taller, but Luna scored high in their approval rating.” Despite his joke, he anxiously squeezed at the advisor’s fingers. “A plague has swept over the lands and threatens to extinguish all life. A champion will be chosen to follow the winds of the Mother’s cry. The trail ahead are frozen with tears of Her sorrow. He must enter the Mother’s mouth to awaken Her. And the light shall come back to the world. They call this champion the 'Dawn-Bringer’ in their native tongue.”

“Sounds about right,” Ignis nodded. “And so they marked you as this 'Dawn-Bringer’? That’s quite a burden.”

“A ritual. I couldn’t exactly turn down their culture. That’s rude.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ignis whispered.

Noctis was the King of Light and of Lucis but possessed no crown or throne in his name. The elegant regal raiment, the ominous family heirloom on his right hand, and now sigils that Ignis could assume placeholders for protection and prosperity were permanently inked on his flesh, it all concluded that Noctis cannot escape his fate, but established his unflappable declaration that he would meet it. It was of no consequence how many adaptations there were, the tale purposely left the ending out, it was clear of what The King of Light and Oracle must do, but the two would define their own fates.

“Because it was actually looking pretty badass a couple days in.” The king released his grip, chuckling. “Like how you and Luna had a secret about your eyesight. Surprise, surprise.”

Ignis blinked. Noctis explained his reasoning so easily unlike when he came to terms to accepting his role in the universe, the one forced upon him without consent. The advisor longer needed to remind Noctis of his duties but was still staggering to witness his growth. There was much to be done. The people sworn their fealty and support and the power of the Astrals bound to their saviors, it was up to what remained of humanity to do their part.

“What’s with that look? Disappointed that I didn’t get your name inked on me?” Noctis acknowledged the stunned look on his husband’s face before tapping at his hip bone. “Maybe I can ask them to put it right here. Or…” He jerked a thumb over his hip. “On my lower back. Bet you’ll love that. ”

Ignis grimaced, he wouldn’t be the one to encourage a tattoo addiction, but before he could protest the door opened wide open and two familiar companions emerged from it.

Prompto propelled himself towards the bed, planting his hands on the sheets before reeling back to shield his eyes, “Oh geez, you two aren’t decent.” He flexed his fingers, not daring to take a whiff of the substance on it. “Ugh, what is this stuff?”

“Some of it lube,” Noctis replied smugly. “Spec’s gift.”

Prompto’s cry of disgust filled the air, almost deafening Gladiolus’ inquiry.

“Would it kill you to bolt the door?”

“Indeed…” Ignis touched his forehead, mortified by the intrusion.

Noctis shrugged, “I’m loyal to the open-door policy, 24/7.” He wrapped an arm around the advisor’s neck possessively. “Wanna watch?”

“I think I’ll pass,” the King’s Shield crossed his arms over his chest, unimpressed. To Ignis, he held an more amicable tone, “How are your eyes, Iggy?”

“Excellent,” Ignis affirmed. He could attest to seeing his friends before him though their features are harder to make out without the assistance of prescription lenses. “I’ve yet to endure a migraine or any form of side effect since I’ve received Luna’s healing.”

Since Gladiolus and Prompto returned from their mission, they rejoiced at the news that Ignis’ vision was restored though they hounded him for a day and a half as though the effects were temporary. After the incident in Altissia, Ignis suffered from crippling migraines and a phantom sensations reliving the moment he lost his sight. It was a ruthless cycle, real or imagined.

“Good, I’d hate to see you out of commission when you hear this.” Gladiolus grinned as he punched into his open palm. “We need to hold a conference.”

Noctis removed himself from Ignis and raked his fingers through his hair with a sigh while the older man reached for his glasses.

“What about?” Ignis asked, pushing the frame up the bridge of his nose.

Prompto beamed, answering for Gladiolus, “The whole saving the world and humanity from the brink of death gig. What we’ve been always doing, duh.”

 


End file.
